Abendstern
by Lessien Taralom
Summary: Ein geheimer Bericht des Hofschreibers von Minas Tirith wurde aufgefunden! Seine Aufzeichnungen werfen ein ganz neues Licht auf die späteren Ereignisse nach dem großen Ringkrieg ... (AU)
1. Arwens Traum

PROLOG  
  
So höret!  
  
Aus verbrieften Aufzeichnungen geht hervor, dass im Jahr 64 des Vierten Zeitalters ein gewisser Peregrin Tuk nach Minas Tirith kam und eine Abschrift des Roten Buches der Westmark brachte, das Buch des Thains. Viele Jahre vergingen, bis ich, der jetzige Hofschreiber von Minas Tirith, Findegil genannt, im Jahr 172 endlich eine weitere Abschrift davon fertigen durfte. Höchste Zeit war es, denn das Buch des Thains hatte stark gelitten durch die Jahre, in denen es nach Peregrins Tod und den kurz danach noch vorgenommen, allerletzten Einfügungen eines meiner eifrigen Vorgänger in Vergessenheit geraten war.  
  
Viele Seiten waren fast unleserlich geworden, und vor allem das, was ich für die Zeit nach dem großen Ringkrieg zu entziffern vermochte, schien stellenweise unwahr zu sein und von den Überlieferungen Gondors abzuweichen. Schlimmer noch - einiges war schlichtweg falsch, wie etwa die Darstellung, wonach sich die Totenbetten eines gewissen Meriadoc und des oben erwähnten Peregrin neben der letzten Ruhestätte des Königs Elessar befinden sollten. Dies konnte nur dem Wunschdenken eines den König über alle Maßen Verehrenden entsprungen sein, denn die Gelehrten von Minas Tirith kennen die traurige Wahrheit. Der mächtigste König aller Zeiten wurde nicht in Gondor bestattet. Man weiß bis heute nicht, wo er begraben liegt, ja noch nicht einmal, wie und wann ihn das Ende ereilte.  
  
Da ich aber ein Mann von Ehre bin, hielt ich es selbstverständlich trotzdem für meine Pflicht, das Buch des Thains Wort für Wort zu übernehmen.  
  
Jedoch, mein Gewissen ließ mir keine Ruhe. Und so begann ich eines Tages, in der Verschwiegenheit meiner Kammer die wahren Ereignisse zusammenzuführen, auf dass der Nachwelt das Wissen darüber für immer erhalten bleibe. Nun, da mein Bericht fertiggestellt ist, verwahre ich ihn gut geschützt an einem geheimen Ort, und hoffe, er möge in die richtigen Hände geraten, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist.  
  
Meine Erzählung setzt vierzig Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg ein. In einem stimmt sie mit dem Buch des Thains überein: Die Liebe zwischen Arwen und Aragorn blieb auf immer bestehen, unverändert, unerschütterlich, trotz aller Erschwernisse und Kümmernisse, die ihnen auferlegt waren. Und so muss ich Euch zunächst betrübliche Nachricht geben, denn die schöne Königin hatte dem Erben Elendils in all den Jahren, die sie vermählt waren, keine Kinder geboren ...  
  
Doch lest nun mit eigenen Augen, was geschah.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
ERSTES KAPITEL ~ ARWENS TRAUM  
  
Es war früher Morgen, und Arwen erwachte mit einem freudigen Lächeln und der hoffnungsvollen Ahnung, dass dieser Tag anders sein würde, nicht gleich den unzähligen Tagen vorher, an denen dunkelste Verzweiflung über sie hereingebrochen und kein Ausweg in Sicht war.  
  
In der Nacht hatte sie wieder das erlebt, was die Menschen einen Traum nannten, und seit Arwen einem Menschen zuliebe die Sterblichkeit gewählt hatte, träumte auch sie. Meist waren es nur verworrene Bilder und verschwommene Gesichter, manchmal Geschichten von solcher Intensität, dass sie nur mit äußerster Willensanstrengung Traum von Wirklichkeit zu unterscheiden vermochte. Noch seltener träumte sie von Geschehnissen, die später wirklich eintraten, wie Faramirs und seines Sohnes Tod in den glühenden Feldern Mordors. Als Arwen nach der Vermählung mit Aragorn entdeckte, dass zu ihrem sterblichen Dasein auch Träume gehörten, hatte sie sich zunächst davor geängstigt, dann aber erkannt, dass manche Träume wichtige Botschaften in sich bargen, wenn sie nur genau hinhörte.  
  
Und deshalb sah sie dem heutigen Tage erwartungsvoll entgegen, denn der Traum der vergangenen Nacht war, wenn auch unklar und undeutlich, so doch vielversprechend. In den Tiefen ihres uralten Daseins fühlte sie, dass dieser Tag auf ungeahnte Weise zur Beilegung ihres verhängnisvollen Unglückes beitragen könnte.  
  
War es Zufall, dass ausgerechnet heute der König der Mark, Éomer, erwartet wurde?  
  
Arwen sprang auf und lief zum Fenster. Wie schön war der Ausblick, den ihr Schlafgemach hoch oben auf der Zitadelle bot. Unten lag Minas Tirith, die Hauptstadt Gondors, in Glanz und Glorie. Es versprach ein schöner sonniger Spätsommertag zu werden. Noch stieg feuchter Nebel vom Anduin hoch, und ein feiner Dunst gab dem weiten Land mit seinen fernen Bergen ein unwirkliches Aussehen, aber die Morgensonne war hell und kräftig. Tief sog Arwen die frische kühle Luft ein und schmeckte den köstlichen Duft der üppig tragenden Apfelbäume rings um Minas Tirith.  
  
Da hörte sie den vertrauten Schritt ihrer Kammerzofe draußen auf dem Flur. Leise öffnete sich die Türe, und Jadinel trat ein. Mit beiden Armen hielt sie eine große dampfende Kanne umklammert. Trotz ihrer schweren Last knickste die alte Zofe respektvoll. Dann goss sie etwas von dem heißen Wasser in ein goldenes Becken und begann die Königin behutsam zu waschen.  
  
"Wie schön du noch bist, Herrin", bemerkte die Dienerin und schürzte die Lippen, "du bist keinen Tag älter geworden ..."  
  
Arwen lächelte leise. Jadinel war ihre Zofe seit dem Tag, da sie nach Minas Tirith gekommen war, und ihr seither in glühender Liebe ergeben. Seit vierzig Jahren brachte sie ihr jeden Morgen heißes Wasser, kümmerte sich um ihre Gewänder und ihr Wohlbefinden. Und noch immer nicht begriff Jadinel, wie es geschehen konnte, dass aus ihr eine alte Frau geworden war, während sich ihre Herrin über all die Jahre Jugend und Liebreiz bewahrt hatte. Gleichwohl verehrte Jadinel sie ob dieser Schönheit, auch wenn sie deren scheinbare Unvergänglichkeit nicht verstehen konnte.  
  
Aber auch Arwen alterte, nur verstrich ihre Zeit viel langsamer als die der Menschen. Doch Jugend und Schönheit allein blieben ohne Wert, wenn ein Jahr nach dem anderen verging, und der düstere Neumond jedes Mal aufs neue die sehnsüchtige Hoffnung zunichte machte. Wie tröstlich war ihr in all der Zeit Jadinels Zuspruch und aufrichtiges weibliches Mitgefühl gewesen ...  
  
"Meine gute Jadinel ...", murmelte Arwen versonnen. Dann fragte sie: "Ist der Herr schon lange weg?"  
  
"Ja, Herrin. Bereits vor Tagesanbruch ist er nach Osgiliath geritten, um rechtzeitig zu König Éomers Empfang zurück zu sein."  
  
Während Jadinel ihre Haut abrieb und mit duftenden Ölen salbte, gab sich Arwen ungestört ihren Gedanken hin. Aragorn war ein guter König. Er nutzte seine Zeit, ganz so, wie es ihm Galadriel und Celeborn geraten hatten. Unermüdlich war er gewesen, und hatte es zuwege gebracht, friedvoll, nur mit Wort und Überzeugungskraft, die Fürstenhäuser Gondors unter seinen Banner zu vereinen und nach dem verheerenden Ringkrieg wieder aufzubauen. Groß war sein Reich, groß und mächtig auch er. Niemand würde es wagen, seinen Thron, seine Macht, sein Haus, anzutasten. Nicht, solange er am Leben war. Doch was geschah danach?  
  
Denn Aragorn, der letzte Nachfahr Elendils von Númenor, hatte keinen Thronerben.  
  
Und Arwen blickte zornig auf ihren makellosen und dabei so gänzlich unnützen Körper. Der Gedanke, versagt zu haben, nachdem sie beide so lange hatten warten müssen und Aragorn so viele Gefahren gemeistert hatte, entsetzte sie. Das Wissen um Aragorns beschränkte Lebensspanne und dass sie diese Zeit nicht besser nutzen konnte, peinigte sie. Aragorn war jetzt einhundertundzwanzig Jahre alt und stand in der Blüte seines Lebens. Noch konnte er Kinder zeugen und sie auf ihr späteres Erbe vorbereiten.  
  
Doch durch Liebe und Eid an sie gebunden, blieb ihm dies womöglich auf immer verwehrt. Und das große Reich des König Elessars würde nach seinem Tode zerfallen und die gierigen Menschen würden sich der Macht wegen gegenseitig zerfleischen.  
  
Ach, hätte sie nur auf Galadriel gehört und ihrer Liebe zu Aragorn rechtzeitig entsagt! Aber schon bei der ersten zarten Berührung ihrer beiden Seelen war süß und betörend das verzehrende Verlangen nach einem Leben mit ihm erwacht.  
  
Die ernsten Warnungen ihrer weisen Großmutter hatte sie nicht hören wollen. Wie töricht erschien ihr das heute. Dabei liebte sie Aragorn unvermindert. Ein Leben ohne ihn - nicht denkbar. Und doch gab es nur diesen einen Weg. Der Verzicht, den sie damals nicht zu leisten vermochte, forderte jetzt seinen Tribut, härter und grausamer denn je.  
  
Sie musste Aragorn freigeben. Dabei wusste sie, dass er dies niemals zulassen würde. Also musste es heimlich geschehen. Und bald.  
  
Doch für sie gab es keine Zuflucht und keine Hoffnung. Der Weg zu ihrem Volk blieb ihr unwiderruflich verwehrt, seit jenem Tage, da sie Frodo die silberne Kette mit dem weißen Edelstein geschenkt hatte, damit er statt ihr Zugang zu den Unsterblichen Landen erlangte. Doch selbst wenn sie das Eintrittspfand noch besäße, nützte es ihr nichts, denn schon lange fuhren keine Schiffe mehr nach Valinor. Das Segensreich war auf alle Zeit verloren. Und auf Mittelerde lebten nur noch wenige Elben, fernab im Geheimen, verborgen und unerkannt. Fast alle ihres Volkes waren Elronds Ruf gefolgt - nur sie nicht.  
  
Und so trug sie Schuld daran, dass mit Aragorn der Stammbaum Elendils endete und Verderben und Finsternis nach Mittelerde zurückkehrten.  
  
Sie war bereit, alles auf sich zu nehmen und allem zu entsagen, um ihre Schuld gutzumachen.  
  
Aber sie kannte Aragorns treues Herz und unsterbliche Liebe zu ihr.  
  
Und so wäre ihr Opfer umsonst, wenn es nach ihr keiner anderen Frau gelänge, sein gebrochenes Herz zu heilen und für sich zu gewinnen. Nur eine besondere Frau könnte dies zuwege bringen, von edler Abstammung müsste sie sein, schön und klug, von außergewöhnlicher Art, und Aragorn ebenbürtig.  
  
Doch so sehr sie sich auch den Kopf zermarterte - in ganz Gondor gab es keine solche Frau.  
  
Ohnmacht und Hoffnungslosigkeit bemächtigten sich ihr erneut. All ihr verzweifelter Mut blieb vergebens, wenn - ja, wenn kein Wunder geschah.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Warnung: Bei dieser Geschichte ist Durchhaltevermögen gefragt ... sie wird sehr lang (sofern sie überhaupt jemanden interessiert ...)  
  
Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung, ehrlich, hart und schonungslos - entweder per Mail oder als review! 


	2. Schatten der Vergangenheit

ZWEITES KAPITEL ~ SCHATTEN DER VERGANGENHEIT  
  
Als Aragorn im Turmsaal mit Arwen an seiner Seite den König der Mark empfing, war sein erster Gedanke Dankbarkeit darüber, dass die Vorboten Rohans ihm die Ankunft Éomers angekündigt hatten. Denn ohne diese Kunde hätte er den wackeren Kampfgefährten aus ferner Zeit schwerlich wiedererkannt.  
  
Von dem einst kraftstrotzenden Éomer war kaum mehr etwas übrig - die früher blitzenden Augen trübe und gerötet, der geschmeidige Körper nunmehr gebeugt und geschwächt, das üppige lange Blondhaar nur noch ein dünner grauer Schopf.  
  
In diesem Moment beneidete Aragorn seine Gemahlin. Nicht um ihre scheinbar unvergängliche Jugend, sondern um die tiefe Weisheit ihres langen Lebens. Sie hatte den immer gleich schnellen Verfall so vieler Menschen erfahren, so dass sie unbeeindruckt von der äußeren Hülle nur noch die unveränderliche Seele tief im Innern eines jeden Lebewesens erblickte.  
  
Er jedoch sah Éomers verwitterte Züge und seinen gebrechlichen Körper, und erschauerte. Dabei hatte der König der Mark noch nicht einmal das siebzigste Lebensjahr erreicht. Doch Gram und Kummer hatten ihn vorzeitig altern lassen. Die lange Reise von Edoras nach Minas Tirith musste ihn zusätzlich erschöpft haben, denn er mühte sich sichtlich, dem König Gondors aufrecht gegenüber zu treten.  
  
Aragorn erhob sich und ging Éomer entgegen. Er kannte Arwen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie zurück blieb, um sein Wiedersehen mit Éomer nicht zu stören. Ihr Feingefühl und hohes Maß an Takt waren so liebenswert wie alles ihrer bemerkenswerten Art.  
  
Schnell erreichte er den Greis und blieb stehen. Auch Éomer verhielt seinen müden Schritt. Keiner sprach, und die Stille senkte sich wie Blei herab.  
  
Lange musterte Aragorn den alten Freund und viele traurige Erinnerungen wurden wach. Anderthalb Jahrzehnte war es her, seit sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten, und der Anlass bitter genug: eine dreifache Totenfeier. In einem kurzen, unglückseligen Augenblick hatte Éomer seine Gemahlin Lothíriel verloren, dazu seinen einzigen Sohn, sowie dessen Frau. Unnahbar und keinem Trost zugänglich hatte Éomer die Beisetzung über sich ergehen lassen, das Gesicht versteinert, hart und stolz der Blick. Wie sehr er gelitten haben musste, damals und all die Zeit danach, einsam und verlassen ohne die geliebte Frau. Die sagenhafte Treue der Rohirrim, über den Tod hinaus ...  
  
Endlich ergriff Aragorn das Wort. "Lang ist's her, mein Freund, sehr lang ..."  
  
" ... und ich bin alt geworden", murmelte Éomer, "du dagegen hast dich kaum verändert ..."  
  
Éomer hatte Recht. Aragorn fühlte sich noch immer im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte. Die Jahre waren fast unmerklich an ihm vorbeigegangen - das Erbe seines Volkes, der unvermischten Rasse des Westens.  
  
Éomer blickte sich suchend um, seine Miene zeigte Befremden. "Bist du denn allein, König?" fragte er. "Wo sind dein Hofstaat und deine Musikanten, wo deine Berater und Heerführer, wo deine Krieger? Seltsam leer ist's hier ..."  
  
"Allzu viele Menschen trüben den Blick ins Herz, und die Wahrheit schweigt gern bei lauter Musik", gab Aragorn ruhig zur Antwort. Éomer sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann nickte er bedächtig. Und Aragorn fuhr fort und sprach: "Nur die Königin ist immer dabei, denn ihr Blick geht tief, und sie ist sehr weise."  
  
Er gab Arwen ein verstohlenes Zeichen, denn Éomers müde Augen schienen sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. In einer anmutigen Bewegung erhob sie sich und kam gemessenen Schrittes näher. Wie schon so oft dachte Aragorn, welch passenden Rahmen das alte erhabene Gemäuer für Arwens wundervolle Erscheinung bot. Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr lassen; sie war vollendete Harmonie. Aus ihren klaren Augen leuchtete ihm reinste Liebe entgegen, und die ihr eigene Schwermut umgab sie wie ein silbernes Gespinst und ließ ihr zeitlos elbisches Wesen erahnen.  
  
Da erkannte Éomer die Königin Gondors und verneigte sich so tief sein erschöpfter Körper es zuließ.  
  
Arwen lächelte, wie nur sie es vermochte: hoheitsvoll und wehmütig zugleich. "Sei willkommen, Éomer aus dem Hause Eorl, König der Mark, sei willkommen in Gondor und in unserem Heim." Artig dankte Éomer der Königin, und sie fuhr mit silberheller Stimme fort: "Viele Jahre sind vergangen, seit wir uns zuletzt begegneten. Und doch ist das Schicksal der Völker von Gondor und Rohan seit dem gemeinsamen Kampf gegen die Schatten auf ewig miteinander verflochten. Meine Träume sagten mir heute Nacht, dass du nicht ohne Grund nach Minas Tirith kommst, und ich spüre deine Unruhe. So sprich, guter Éomer, was führt dich zu uns?"  
  
"Jedes deiner Worte ist weise und wahr, edle Königin", antwortete Éomer ernst, "aus wichtigem Anlass komme ich nach Gondor. Und es wird dir nicht verborgen geblieben sein, dass dies meine letzte Reise auf dieser Welt sein wird. Bald, sehr bald, werd ich einen anderen Weg beschreiten ..." Schweren Herzens vernahm Aragorn diese Worte, doch er sah, wie es um Éomer stand, und wagte keinen Einwand, um die Ehre des Kriegers nicht zu verletzen. Éomer sprach unterdessen weiter: "Ohne Bedauern werd ich gehen, denn einsam war mein Leben ohne Lothíriel, und mein Königreich weiß ich nun endlich in guten Händen. Éodor, mein Enkelsohn, hat seine künftige Gemahlin gewählt, und nach meinem Tode wird er König der Mark sein. - Aber vorher, noch ein letztes Mal, möchte ich an das Grab meiner Schwester treten." Er seufzte tief. "All die Jahre war ihr früher Tod ein bitterer Stachel in meinem Herzen. Wie grausam und hinterhältig sich das Böse doch an ihr rächte ..."  
  
Aragorn presste die Lippen zusammen. Dem bedauernswerten Faramir waren nur wenige Jahre an der Seite seiner Frau vergönnt gewesen, dann erkrankte Éowyn erneut; der schwere Schaden, den sie von ihrem Kampf auf dem Pelennor davongetragen hatte, kehrte wieder und raffte sie dahin. Nie würde er vergessen können, was damals geschah. Nichts half, kläglich versagten seine Heilkünste, und sie schien es auch gar nicht zu wollen ... sie ging dahin wie eine, der nichts mehr am Leben lag. Denn die Medizin, die sie vielleicht hätte retten können, durfte er ihr nicht geben. Seitdem fühlte er sich schuldig, auch wenn er sich immer wieder einzureden versucht hatte, dass es nicht in seiner Macht lag, Éowyn das zu gewähren, wonach sie so sehr verlangte. "So liegt sie nun für immer auf den Hügeln der Emyn Arnen, die Tochter Éomunds", murmelte er niedergeschlagen. "Und Farohir, ihr Enkelsohn, behütet einsam ihr und seiner Mutter Grab ..."  
  
"So wurden Faramir und sein Sohn also nie gefunden ...", nickte Éomer grimmig.  
  
"Oft in den letzten drei Jahren haben wir nach ihnen gesucht, sehr oft. Tief im Innern Mordors entdeckten wir ihre Spuren. Sie verloren sich im Nichts, in den heißen, rotglühenden Bergen." Aragorn schloss für einen Moment gequält die Augen. "Da wussten wir, dass alle Suche vergebens war und kehrten um." In dieser Zeit war er Farohir sehr nahe gekommen, denn der arme Junge hatte seine ganze Familie verloren und sah in ihm anscheinend eine Art Vaterersatz. Was lag näher, als ihm - trotz seiner Jugend - das Fürstentum Ithilien zu übergeben? Und es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, trotz so mancherorts geäußerter Bedenken. Denn Farohir war er ein kluger Kopf, sehr belesen und geschickt auf vielen Gebieten. Er hatte sich als äußerst zuverlässig und loyal erwiesen. Aragorn wünschte nur, sein königliches Amt ließe ihm hin und wieder Zeit, sich etwas mehr um Éowyns einzigen Enkelsohn zu kümmern ... - welch gute Gelegenheit bot da Éomers Besuch! Ja, er würde ihn zu den Emyn Arnen begleiten ...  
  
"Und so bleibt Éowyn auch das verwehrt", unterbrach Éomer seine Gedanken mit düsterem Blick. "Allein liegt sie in ihrer kalten Gruft, auf alle Zeit ohne Gemahl, ohne Sohn. Allein ist sie in der Fremde, vergessen von den Menschen ..."  
  
"Niemals!" rief Aragorn leidenschaftlich. Er würde sie bestimmt nicht vergessen, und auch sonst keine Menschenseele. "Überall in Gondor singt man Lieder zu Ehren Éowyns, der todeskühnen Jungfer Rohans!" erklärte er. Und dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein, und er lächelte; doch er sagte nichts, denn es sollte eine Überraschung für Éomer werden.  
  
Da erklang Arwens Stimme, und sie war Balsam für ihre aufgebrachten Gemüter: "So ist es, Éomer. Jedes Kind Gondors weiß, was einst geschah: Es war Éowyn aus Rohan, die sich kühn und furchtlos dem Schrecken der Luft entgegen stellte. Mit einem Hieb streckte sie den Nazgûl nieder und besiegte den schwarzen Fürst. Sie war bereit, ihr Leben zu geben, und die Zeit kam, das Opfer darzubringen. - Für immer wird dies in den Herzen und Erinnerungen der Menschen Gondors bleiben, dessen kannst du gewiss sein."  
  
Aragorn sah, dass der Schatten nicht so recht aus Éomers Gesicht weichen wollte und sagte freundlich: "Nun lasst die dunkle Vergangenheit ruhen. Éomer, du wirst hungrig und durstig sein nach dem beschwerlichen Ritt. Komm also, sei unser Gast, iss und trink mit uns, und die Müdigkeit wird von dir abfallen. Und morgen werden zu den Emyn Arnen reiten und gemeinsam deine Schwester ehren. Der gute Farohir wird über den Besuch seines berühmten Großonkels aus Rohan mehr als erfreut sein ..." Und er deutete auf den reich gedeckten Tisch an der Seite, den die Königin in weiser Voraussicht hatte vorbereiten lassen.  
  
Éomer aber schüttelte den Kopf, und Aragorn gewahrte plötzlich ein winziges Funkeln in seinen alten Augen. "Gerne nähme ich deine Einladung an, lieber Freund, und stärkte mich jetzt gleich an deiner verlockenden Tafel", sagte der König der Mark. "Doch dazu wird später noch Zeit sein. Denn erst muss ich ein Versprechen einlösen, welches ich Gandalf dem Weißen in Edoras gab, als er uns für immer verließ. Bitte kommt mit nach draußen ..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Warnung: Bei dieser Geschichte ist Durchhaltevermögen gefragt ... sie wird noch sehr lang ...  
  
Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung, ehrlich, hart und schonungslos - per Mail oder als review 


	3. Gandalfs Vermächtnis

DRITTES KAPITEL ~ GANDALFS VERMÄCHTNIS  
  
Sie verließen die dämmrige Halle und traten hinaus in den warmen Nachmittag.  
  
Inmitten des Hofes ragte der mächtige Weiße Baum weit in den endlosen Himmel hinauf. Sein üppiges Laub beschattete das glatte Pflaster und den sprudelnden Brunnen am Fuße seines gewaltigen Stammes. An die Bergflanken schmiegte sich die große Stadt, reich und prächtig, und in den zahlreichen Gassen und Straßen innerhalb der steinernen Ringe eilten geschäftige Menschen gleich zahllosen Ameisen, und Kinder spielten in der hellen Sonne. Und Aragorn verspürte die sanfte Brise, die vom großen Anduin hochstieg, und hin und wieder trug sie den Klang sorglosen Lachens glücklicher Menschen an sein Ohr. Da wich der dumpfe Druck von seinem Herzen und er freute sich des schönen Tages.  
  
Und draußen, vor dem siebenten Tor, wartete schon Éomers Gefolge, starke, furchtlose Männer, in geschmeidigen Lederrüstungen, das lange, blonde Haar unter den Helmen hervorquellend. Neben ihnen ihre ebenso starken, furchtlosen Rosse, die berühmten Pferde der Rohirrim, mit endlosen Mähnen und Schweifen, aufrecht und stolz wie ihre Herren.  
  
Da geschah es, dass sich ein Ross aus ihrer Mitte löste und näher kam. Überwältigt von seinem Anblick hielt Aragorn inne, und rings um ihn wurde es ganz still. Kein Halfter, kein Sattel war an dem Tier, und es schien, als wäre es gerade erst aus den grasbewachsenen Ebenen Rohans gekommen, wo es frei und ungebunden seiner Wege gehen konnte.  
  
Das Pferd aber warf den edlen Kopf zurück und zeigte die atemberaubende Wölbung seines prachtvollen Halses; sein Auge funkelte herrisch und erhaben, und es war, als trete ein König vor. Und alles - Mann und Ross - tat einen Schritt zurück, um ihm respektvoll Platz zu machen, und nicht einmal die Burgwachen wagten ihm den Zutritt zur Zitadelle zu verwehren.  
  
Und Éomer, der Greis, vergaß Alter und Müdigkeit. Kraftvoll erhob er die Stimme und rief: "Kommt und seht Winterwind, den edelsten Hengst der Rohirrim. Gandalf, der große Zauberer, weissagte mir schon vor vielen Jahren, dass er eines Tages geboren werde. Und daran sei er zu erkennen: ein echter Mearh werde er sein, und wie kein anderer werde er Schattenfell gleichen. Doch nicht für einen König Rohans sei er gedacht, auch wenn mein Enkelsohn ihn nur zu gern sein Eigen nennen würde. Denn Gandalf nahm mir den Eid ab, Winterwind nach Minas Tirith zu bringen, in die Hauptstadt Gondors, Sitz des großen Königs Elessar. Und so ist es geschehen, und der Schwur erfüllt. Und doch war es nicht mein Wille allein, der Winterwind hierher geleitete - aus freien Stücken kam er. Keine Macht dieser Welt hätte ihn sonst dazu bewegen können. Noch hat er seinen Herrn nicht gewählt, noch hat er keinen Menschen dieser Erde je auf seinem Rücken getragen." Glänzenden Auges sah Éomer in die Runde.  
  
Alles schwieg, still und voll Ehrfurcht.  
  
Winterwind aber hatte den hohen Torbogen durchschritten, und stand nun innerhalb der siebenten Mauer, da, wo noch nie ein Pferd vor ihm den Huf gesetzt hatte, unbehelligt vom äußeren Geschehen, erhaben und hochmütig zugleich. Und Aragorn dachte bei sich, dies sei wahrhaftig das edelste Ross, das er je gesehen hatte, nur Schattenfell kam ihm gleich.  
  
Doch Schattenfell war nicht mehr in Mittelerde, sondern mit Gandalf nach Valinor entschwunden.  
  
"Ein großer Geschenk, Éomer, das du uns bringst", raunte er seinem Freund leise zu. "Doch wer könnte heute noch ein Pferd wie Winterwind erobern? Hat nicht schon Schattenfell nur Gandalf den Weißen anerkannt? Doch die Zeit der Zauberer ist vorbei, und ich fürchte, keines Menschen Seele vermag dieses Pferd zu bezwingen."  
  
Éomer aber lachte nur, und erstaunt erkannte Aragorn in ihm den übermütigen Krieger von einst.  
  
"Höre ich da Zweifel? So bedenke, König Gondors, von wem die Gabe kommt. Groß war Gandalfs Macht, bedeutungsvoll jedes seiner Worte, auch wenn er sich uns nicht immer offenbarte. In dieser Sache bin ich nur der Überbringer und weiß nichts von Gandalfs geheimen Ratschlüssen ... doch zugegeben, mein Freund, es tut meinem alten Herzen weh, ein solches Ross weggeben zu müssen ..." Sein Lachen strafte ihn Lügen. "Und doch tu ich gut daran, seinem Wunsch nachzukommen. Mit Zauberern soll man sich nicht anlegen. Wer weiß, vielleicht verwandelte er mich sonst in einen Strohballen ..."  
  
Aragorn musste lächeln bei dieser Vorstellung. Éomer hatte Recht, bei Gandalf war besser Vorsicht geboten ... und nun dies - ein Gruß aus der Vergangenheit. Der gute alte Gandalf hatte der Versuchung wohl nicht widerstehen können, doch noch ein wenig mitzumischen in der Welt, die er vor vierzig Jahren verließ. Wie sehr er ihn vermisste ...  
  
Éomer aber wurde ernst. Leise, fast zärtlich, sagte er: "Und so bleibt mir nur noch eines zu tun ..."  
  
Und dann sprach der König der Mark mit feierlicher Stimme zu Winterwind, und Aragorn vernahm die alten, mystischen Worte der Rohirrim:  
  
Ross von Rohan, edles Tier,  
  
die Zeit ist da, nun wähle dir  
  
den Herrn, dem treu bis in den Tod  
  
du beistehen wirst in jeder Not.  
  
Ein Gedanke sollt ihr sein,  
  
eine Seele obendrein,  
  
ein Bündnis, jetzt und alle Zeit,  
  
ein Schicksal, für die Ewigkeit  
  
So sprach Éomer, und alle erbebten bei seinen Worten. Winterwinds Ohren zuckten leicht, seine samtenen Nüstern vibrierten, und ein sanfter Wind strich ihm durch die flirrende Mähne. Und für einen langen Moment senkten sich dunkle Wimpern über sein kühnes Auge.  
  
Aragorn erinnerte sich wehmütig an die wenige Male, da er den bewegenden Moment miterleben durfte, wenn ein Pferd seinen künftigen Herrn erwählen und eine Freundschaft beginnen sollte, die jenseits verstandesmäßigem Begreifens lag. Nur die Mearas, die edelsten Rösser Rohans, einzig Königen und ihren Söhnen vorbehalten, sowie die Pferde der Elben hatten sich diese wundervolle Magie aus längst vergangenen Tagen bewahrt. Doch reinblütige Mearas wie Schattenfell oder Winterwind waren selten geworden, und Elbenpferde gab es schon lange nicht mehr in Mittelerde. Um so beglückender, diesem ergreifenden Ritual wieder einmal beiwohnen zu können. Sein Blick fand Arwen, und sie schien wie er zu empfinden, denn sie wirkte wie verzaubert. Über ihre Augen hatte sich der Schleier uralter Erinnerungen gelegt, und ein entrücktes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen.  
  
Da erwachte Winterwind aus seiner Trance; ein Zittern ging durch sein schimmerndes Fell. Temperamentvoll schüttelte er die Mähne, dass sie nur so flog, und sein langer Schweif peitschte scharf durch die Luft. Er gab ein lautes Schnauben von sich und setzte sich huldvoll in Bewegung.  
  
Aragorn hielt gespannt den Atem an. Er sah die offenen Münder der Männer Rohans und ihre erwartungsvollen Gesichter, und auch sein eigenes Herz pochte heftig - wen wohl würde Winterwind auserwählen?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bitte schreibt mir auch weiterhin eure Meinung, ehrlich, hart und schonungslos - per Mail oder als review - DANKE euch allen! 


	4. Noch mehr Überraschungen

VIERTES KAPITEL ~ NOCH MEHR ÜBERRASCHUNGEN ...  
  
Winterwind tat ein paar Schritte. Dann blieb er erneut stehen und äugte lange Zeit umher. Aragorn gewann den eigentümlichen Eindruck, das Ross unterzöge sie alle einer kritischen Prüfung. Unter der langen Stirnmähne blitzte ein gar übermütiges Auge hervor. Fast schien es, als würde es ihm Spaß bereiten, die Menschen in Ungewissheit zu lassen.  
  
Dann aber trat Winterwind vorsichtig an die Wartenden heran. Und - nach einem endlosen Moment - verharrte er schließlich mit fügsam gesenktem Kopf vor seinem künftigen Gefährten.  
  
Da schien die Sonne warm herab, und das muntere Gezwitscher der Vögel hob wieder an, und die Männer aus Éomers Gefolge fuhren fort, schallend und fröhlich durcheinander zu reden. Und auch Aragorn und Éomer lachten vor Freude und klopften sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern, denn gut und richtig war es, dass Winterwind, einzigartiger Nachkomme Felarófs und Schattenfells, die Königin Gondors zu seiner Herrin auserkoren hatte, denn sie allein, die Edelste in Mittelerde, war ihm ebenbürtig. Und Aragorn war glücklich für Arwen und hoffte, dass mit Winterwind ein wenig Frohmut zu ihr zurückkehrte. Heute Nacht, wenn sie alleine waren, würde er sie wegen ihres überraschten Gesichts necken ...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Arwen aber war weit mehr als überrascht.  
  
Getrogen und getäuscht sah sie sich in ihren Hoffnungen nach den Träumen letzter Nacht. Einen Ausweg aus der Verzweiflung hatte sie herbeigesehnt, kein Geschenk, auch wenn es noch so kostbar und einmalig war.  
  
Doch alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet und sie musste ihrer Betäubung Herr zu werden, um die anderen, Aragorn voran, nicht zu betrüben. Es gelang ihr, ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern, und keine Menschenseele erahnte den heftigen Kampf in ihrem Inneren.  
  
Da spürte sie an der Hand plötzlich eine warme, samtweiche Liebkosung Winterwinds, und etwas berührte zart ihre wunde Seele. Sie gewahrte die tief verborgene Weisheit des Pferdes und lauschte seinem Herzschlag; sein Rhythmus vereinte sich mit ihrem und beide Herzen pochten im Einklang. Unwillkürlich schloss Arwen die Augen, und da vernahm sie ein Rauschen, ein wortloses Wispern, als wolle das Ross ihr eine Botschaft übermitteln.  
  
Und mit einem Male - sie wusste nicht weshalb oder wodurch - fühlte sie sich wie durch Zauberhand getröstet. Mithrandir! schoss es ihr da durch den Sinn. Er hatte also schon damals gewusst, dass sie eines Tages seines Zuspruchs bedürfen würde und mittels seines Einflusses auf Éomer dafür gesorgt, dass Winterwind zur rechten Zeit hier erschien. Welch mächtigen Zauber musste er auf Schattenfells Linie gelegt haben, damit alles so geschehe, wie er wollte ...  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen und lächelte Aragorn strahlend an.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Inmitten dieses Augenblicks kamen unverhofft zwei Männer der Stadtwache durch den Felsengang zur Zitadelle hoch und bahnten sich polternd den Weg durch Éomers Gefolge. Grob zerrten sie einen jungen Rohankrieger mit sich, und hatten liebe Mühe mit ihm, auf dass er ihnen nicht entschlüpfte.  
  
Der Gefangene wehrte sich wie toll, und seine Häscher mussten mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht so manchen Tritt seiner schlanken Beine einstecken. Lang und widerspenstig fielen dem Jungen die Haare unter dem Helm hervor übers Gesicht und er war wohl mindestens genau so gereizt wie die Wachen, denn er fauchte wie eine wilde Katze und rief ein ums andre Mal mit heller Stimme: "Wollt ihr mich endlich loslassen, ihr Tölpel, ihr wisst wohl nicht, wer ich bin!"  
  
Argaron musste schmunzeln. Gefahr bestand keine, die zuverlässigen Wachmänner hatten dem Eindringling sicher alle Waffen abgenommen - und es war zu lustig, den jungen Burschen zwischen den großen, kräftigen Männern wie einen Fisch an der Angel zappeln zu sehen.  
  
Die Wachen riefen: "Er wollte seine Waffen nicht abgeben!" - denn es war Gesetz, dass kein Besucher Minas Tirith bewaffnet betreten durfte, und jeder, der sich diesem Gesetz nicht beugen wollte, dem König vorzuführen war - , und warfen den sich Sträubenden kurzerhand ihrem Herrn vor die Füße.  
  
An den fragenden Blicken der Männer Éomers und ihrem Schulterzucken erkannte Aragorn, dass der junge Rohankrieger, der vor ihm auf Händen und Knien im Staub lag, für sie ebenso ein Fremder war, obwohl er ihre Lederrüstung trug. Dies versprach spannend zu werden, und Aragorn stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und wartete belustigt auf des Rätsels Lösung.  
  
Da hob der Bursche den Kopf und blickte hoch. Das wirre Haar fiel aus seinem Gesicht. Und alle sahen es: dies war kein Krieger, sondern eine junge Frau in Männerkleidung. Ein verblüfftes Raunen ging durch Éomers Gefolge, und Aragorn hörte den König der Mark einen ungläubigen Laut ausstoßen.  
  
Und Aragorn vermeinte, weit zurück in eine ferne Vergangenheit zu blicken, denn es war Éowyns Gesicht, das sich ihm darbot, mit wohlbekannten, funkelnden Augen.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Arwen jedoch sah von Aragorn zu dem Mädchen und folgte ihrem Blick, der, schuldbewusst und trotzig zugleich, auf Éomer lag - und sie begriff.  
  
Und ihr war, als würde sich der Nebel der Enttäuschung und Verwirrung in gleißendem Licht auflösen, und der winzige Tropfen nie vergehender Hoffnung tief in ihrem Inneren schwoll im hämmernden Rhythmus ihres Herzens zu einem überschäumenden Strudel hellster Freude. Denn vor ihr, zum Greifen nahe, lag die Frau, auf die sie so lange gewartet hatte.  
  
Dieses Menschenkind, von königlicher Abstammung und wilder Entschlossenheit, Éowyn so ähnlich, würde dem König Elessar den Thronerben schenken, der ihm zustand.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Für weitere reviews oder Mails danke ich euch jetzt schon! Das motiviert einen so richtig zum Weitermachen! 


	5. Ein Kind der neuen Zeit

FÜNFTES KAPITEL ~ EIN KIND DER NEUEN ZEIT  
  
"Éodin!" entfuhr es Éomer.  
  
Da verstand Aragorn. Natürlich - das Mädchen musste Éomers Enkeltochter sein: Éodin, Elfweins einzige Tochter, die er hinterlassen hatte, aufgewachsen in Rohan, im Schutze Edoras', noch nie gesehen in Gondor. Welch erfreuliche Überraschung! Vermutlich war sie ihrem Großvater heimlich gefolgt, immer darauf bedacht, nicht vorzeitig entdeckt zu werden; doch aufgrund ihrer Dickköpfigkeit - sicher ein Erbe väterlicherseits - war sie hier, am Ziel ihrer Reise, von den Wachen aufgegriffen worden. Und er sah die gaffenden Gesichter der Männer rings umher - eine Frau in der Rüstung eines Kriegers! Das war ungewöhnlich und höchst aufregend dazu ... Und sie schien die Aufmerksamkeit gar noch zu genießen. Langsam erhob sie sich und schüttelte ihr Haar zurecht. Dann begann sie, scheinbar selbstvergessen, den Staub von ihrer Kleidung zu klopfen.  
  
Aragorn beschloss, dem Schauspiel ein Ende zu bereiten, auch wenn ihm keineswegs missfiel, was er sah. Doch eine Dame aus königlichem Hause - und das war sie zweifelsohne, trotz ihrer unpassenden Aufmachung - war nicht dazu geeignet, diesen glotzenden Kerlen den Tag zu vertreiben. Ein kurzer Blick zu Arwen und Éomer, und sie zogen sich mit ihm in die Turmhalle zurück; Éomer bedeutete seiner Enkelin mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung, ihm zu folgen, was sie dann auch tat, wenngleich sichtlich widerstrebend. Und keiner seines Gefolges wagte sich auch nur zu rühren oder gar das Gesicht zu verziehen, nachdem er einen scharfen Blick in ihre Runde getan hatte.  
  
Auf Aragorns ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin nahm der König der Mark auf dem steinernen Ehrensitz am Fuße der Empore Platz, um sein "Verhör" durchzuführen, wie er selbst mit grimmiger Miene ankündigte. Arwen hielt sich, fast unsichtbar, im Hintergrund, und Aragorn bemühte sich den Anschein unbeteiligter Gelassenheit zu geben; er lehnte sich an den Kamin, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schlug ein Bein über das andere.  
  
Innerlich aber rang er danach, seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Das Mädchen sah aus wie Éowyn, und doch war sie es nicht, konnte es nicht sein, denn Éowyn war tot. Dabei hätte man in der Tat meinen können, es sei die Schildmaid Rohans, die in diesem Moment vor Éomer stand, frei und aufrecht, das Kinn störrisch nach vorne geschoben. Kein bisschen Furcht zeigte sie, obwohl sie bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden war, nur unbeugsamer Stolz strahlte von ihr aus. Und weil Aragorn wusste, dass Éomer über denselben Stolz verfügte, war eine höchst lebhafte Unterredung zwischen Großvater und Enkelin zu erwarten ...  
  
Éomer aber schwieg zunächst für lange Zeit und beobachtete die junge Frau mit halb geschlossenen Lidern. Sie wiederum ließ seine Musterung ebenso wortlos über sich ergehen; ihr Blick dabei war kühl und hart und ging an Éomer vorbei. Mit einem Mal aber atmete er hörbar ein und aus und schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf. "Was hast du dir nur gedacht, Kind ...", murmelte er schließlich mit mildem Tadel.  
  
Sie schwieg, nur ihr Kinn wanderte noch ein wenig mehr nach oben.  
  
"Wieso bist du nicht zu Hause, Éodin, wo du hingehörst?" fuhr er fort, eine Spur schärfer.  
  
Da bröckelte ihr offensichtlich zur Schau gestellter Gleichmut. Ihre Augen schossen Blitze. "Zu Hause!" schleuderte sie ihm entgegen. "Was hab ich da zu erwarten?"  
  
Aragorn musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Heißes Blut hatten sie alle, die Rohirrim. Da war auch sie keine Ausnahme. Und Éomer - das wusste er - konnte man damit schon gar nicht beeindrucken.  
  
"Sprich nicht so geringschätzig, mein Kind", hörte er Éomer denn auch gelassen erwidern. "Solange dich kein Mann heimführt - und das wird kaum geschehen, so wie du gerade aussiehst - , solange ist und bleibt Edoras das einzige Zuhause, das du hast. - Also, sprich, was tust du hier?"  
  
Éodin blickte an sich herab. Ihr schien bewusst zu werden, dass sie, schmutzig und verstaubt, dazu in zerknitterter Männerkleidung, fürwahr keinen angemessenen Anblick für eines Königs Enkeltochter bot. Mit rascher Bewegung versuchte sie ihr widerspenstiges Haar zu bändigen, doch immer wieder fielen ihr die langen Locken ungebärdig ins Gesicht.  
  
"Nun, ich warte", befahl Éomer mit gebieterischer Stimme, ganz der König, den Aragorn einst gekannt und der keinen Ungehorsam geduldet hatte.  
  
"Immer nur zu Hause soll ich sitzen", murrte das Mädchen leise, nun recht kleinlaut. "Hinter hohen Mauern, wie in einem Gefängnis - beschützt und behütet ...", doch die beiden letzten Worte kamen wie Gift aus ihrem Munde.  
  
"Altes Vorrecht der Frauen", versetzte Éomer, und seine alten Augen glommen düster.  
  
Da hob Éodin den stolzen Kopf, und mit bebender Stimme, gleich einem Aufschrei aus tiefster Seele, rief sie: "Aber ich bin mehr als eine Frau! Ich bin deine Enkeltochter. Und wie du stamme auch ich aus dem Hause Eorls. Ja, du konntest deine Heldentaten vollbringen, Großvater, und deine glorreiche Schwester Éowyn ebenso. Beide seid ihr Helden, aus einer langen Reihe tapferer Vorfahren. Ich aber, um nichts weniger euer Fleisch und Blut, soll mein ganzes Leben verstreichen lassen, eingeschlossen und eingesperrt, bis ich zu alt bin, mir meine Verdienste zu erwerben, und zu abgestumpft, auch nur davon zu träumen?!"  
  
Aragorn stockte der Atem. Dies waren doch auch Éowyns Worte, damals in Dunharg, in der Nacht vor seinem Aufbruch zu den gefahrvollen Pfaden der Toten. Verzweifelt hatte Éowyn gegen das ihr als Frau zugedachte Los aufbegehrt - wie nunmehr, vier Jahrzehnte später, ihre junge Großnichte. Diese Ähnlichkeit, äußerlich wie innerlich, war bestürzend. Und wie seinerzeit empfand Aragorn unsagbare Achtung und brennendes Mitgefühl, und wie damals wusste er auch heute keinen Rat und keinen Ausweg für sie.  
  
Éomers Augen aber glänzten feucht. Er sank in sich zusammen, ein alter, gebrochener Mann, und flüsterte bekümmert: "Sehr bitter musste Éowyn ihren Mut büßen, sehr bitter ..." Und Éodin senkte das Haupt vor des Großvaters Trauer, doch ihre angespannte Haltung verriet unveränderten Freiheitsdrang. Alles schwieg.  
  
Schließlich fasste sich Éomer und räusperte sich. "Wie konntest du deinem Bruder entwischen, und den langen Weg hierher meistern, ohne erkannt zu werden?" fuhr er müde fort.  
  
"Bin ich nicht deine Enkeltochter?" gab Éodin mit funkelnden Augen zurück. "Hast nicht du, mein Großvater, mich alles gelehrt, was ich kann und weiß, nämlich dies: die Klinge wie ein Mann zu führen, zu reiten wie der Wind, weder Nacht noch Schatten zu fürchten?"  
  
Éomer seufzte tief. "Erzähl weiter, Enkeltochter!" befahl er barsch, doch der verhaltene Stolz in seinen Augen war unübersehbar, und Aragorn wurde klar, dass eine sehr innige Bindung zwischen den beiden bestehen musste. Nach dem Tod von Frau, Sohn und Schwiegertochter waren die beiden Enkelkinder alles, was dem König der Mark geblieben war, und sicher war die kleine Éodin seine ganze Freude gewesen, vor allem, da sie seiner geliebten Schwester so sehr nachkam. Wahrscheinlich war dies auch der Grund dafür, dass außerhalb Rohans niemand das Mädchen zu sehen bekommen hatte; er musste sie all die Jahre wie seinen Augapfel gehütet haben. Aragorn konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, sie bei der Beisetzung ihrer Eltern gesehen zu haben, wahrscheinlich - er rechnete schnell nach - war sie noch zu jung und in der Obhut ihrer Amme. Danach aber hatte Éomer sich völlig zurückgezogen; er unternahm keine Reisen mehr und gestattete kaum noch Besuche. So kam es, dass Éodin völlig abgeschirmt von der Außenwelt aufgewachsen war, und nur so konnte es geschehen, dass so mancher seine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen daraus zog und gemeine Gerüchte in die Welt streute, die auch ihm zu Ohren gekommen waren: dass, gelinde ausgedrückt, Éodins mangelnder Liebreiz die Ursache für des König Rückzug gewesen sei - nun, dies war eindeutig widerlegt, wenn man sich die junge Frau ansah: schön trotz des Staubes, der hartnäckig an ihr haftete, an der reizvollen Schwelle zum Weibe, trotz der Männerkleidung, die ihre Figur nur unzulänglich zu verleugnen vermochte, seit ihre wahre Identität gelüftet war ...  
  
Éodins Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Es war ein leichtes, Edoras bei Dunkelheit unbemerkt zu verlassen, und es war ein wahrhaftiges Vergnügen, frei durch die Nacht zu reiten", begann sie freimütig und stolz zu berichten. "Der glitzernde Sternenhimmel wies mir den Weg, und mein Ross wurde nicht müde, mich zu tragen. Beide genossen wir die Freiheit und den endlosen Ritt. Bei Tage rasteten wir nur wenige Stunden hinter Büschen oder Felsen versteckt, die Nächte ritten wir durch. - Ich hatte gehofft, dich noch einholen zu können, Großvater, und mit dir gemeinsam Minas Tirith zu erreichen, damit wir zusammen vor den König und die Königin Gondors treten." Sie hielt inne und sah ihn bittend an. "Du hättest mich nicht zurückgeschickt, Großvater, nicht wahr?"  
  
Éomer bedachte sie mit strengem Blick. "Dein Bruder könnte mit Recht von mir erwarten, dass ich genau dies täte. Aber", und ein kleines Lächeln umflog seine Lippen, "ich glaube, ich hätte es nicht getan ..." Großvater und Enkelin sahen sich an, und die zarte Liebe zwischen dem alten Mann und dem jungen Mädchen versetzte die Luft in feinste Schwingungen und berührte Aragorn zutiefst.  
  
Er hatte indes das familiäre Gespräch aber auch sehr aufmerksam verfolgt und an die Menschen in Edoras gedacht, und so sagte er zu Éomer: "Dein Enkelsohn hat Éodins Verschwinden sicher am Tage darauf bemerkt und sucht sie seither. Er wird in großer Sorge um sie sein. Ich werde unverzüglich einen Trupp losschicken, um ihm zu melden, dass sie hier und wohlbehalten ist."  
  
"Dank sei dir, Bruder", sagte Éomer. Er wandte sich wieder an Éodin, auf deren Gesicht nun ein liebevolles Lächeln lag, das nur ihm galt. "Und was machen wir jetzt mit dir ...", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst und hob dabei nachdenklich die weißen Augenbrauen.  
  
Éodin erwiderte nichts, aber ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich, und ihre Augen, fand Aragorn, sprachen Bände. Lass mich hier bei dir, Großvater, riefen sie - und er ertappte sich bei dem Wunsch, Éomer möge ihre unausgesprochene Bitte erfüllen.  
  
Éomer lehnte sich indes zurück und schien mit sich zu kämpfen. Plötzlich aber, obenhin und wie selbstverständlich, sagte er zu Aragorn: "Und lass Éodor noch folgende Botschaft ausrichten: In meiner Obhut wird Éodin zurückkehren." Und er zwinkerte seiner Enkeltochter spitzbübisch zu.  
  
"Großvater!" rief Éodin entzückt und strahlte. "Ich darf also bleiben? Ich darf nun also endlich mit eigenen Augen sehen, wovon du mir an den langen kalten Winterabenden so oft erzähltest? Du nimmst mich mit auf die Felder des Pelennor?" Berauscht von dieser Aussicht, begann sie mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen durch die Halle zu wirbeln.  
  
Aragorn fand, sie sah in der Lederbekleidung aus wie ein kleiner Kobold. Ihr langes lockiges Haar wogte golden um ihren Kopf, Mund und Augen frohlockten in freudiger Erwartung. Sie war ein bezaubernder Anblick, und Aragorn wurde es warm ums Herz. Dies unterschied sie eindeutig von Éowyn, nie hatte er sie so herrlich unbefangen und glückstrahlend gesehen, nicht einmal bei ihrer Hochzeit mit Faramir. Aber Éodin war ja auch ein Kind des Neuen Zeitalters, und Krieg und Schrecken waren für sie niemals Wirklichkeit gewesen, sondern höchstens fesselnde Geschichten von früher. Ja, Éodin gehörte in diese neue Zeit, und mit der Vergangenheit verband sie nichts außer dem Mut, dem Stolz und dem Aussehen ihrer Vorfahren.  
  
Und da gewahrte er plötzlich Arwen neben sich, das reinste Wesen Mittelerdes, wunderschön und uralt, auf ewig ihm verbunden. Und er wusste, er würde sie bis zu seinem Tode lieben, auch wenn ihn die Bürde um das Wissen ihres langen einsamen Fortlebens nach seinem Hinscheiden immer mehr niederdrückte. Dies war sein großer Kummer, doch sie sollte nichts davon wissen, da ihr schon so viel anderes Leid auferlegt war. Da legte er den Arm um sie und küsste sie sachte auf die Schläfe.  
  
Éodin aber war wieder bei ihrem Großvater angelangt und redete, jetzt ganz Kind, atemlos auf ihn ein. "Du und der Herr Aragorn, ihr könntet mir doch die Kampfstätten vom Ringkrieg zeigen ... wir könnten die Plätze aufsuchen, wo dein Onkel, der große Théoden, seine letzte Schlacht anführte, und Éowyn, deine Schwester, ruhmreich den schrecklichen Nazgûl zu Fall brachte und seinem schwarzen Reiter mit letzter Kraft das Schwert ins untote Fleisch stieß ... ihr könntet mich zu Schneemähnes Grabhügel führen, Théodens tapferem Ross, und - "  
  
"Stürmischer Eifer der Jugend!" unterbrach Éomer sie lachend. "Halt ein, Enkeltochter - König Aragorn hat anderes zu tun, als mit einem Kind alte Gräber aufzusuchen ..."  
  
Und Aragorn sah Éodins Augen groß und zaghaft auf sich gerichtet. Wieder durchfuhr ihn das eigenartige Gefühl, Éowyn sei es, die vor ihm stünde und ihn flehend anblickte, wie damals, als sie ihn um etwas bat, was er ihr nicht geben konnte, nicht geben durfte. Doch dieses Mal lag es in seiner Macht, ihr zu gewähren, wonach sie verlangte, und es würde ihn nur ein klein wenig Zeit kosten, Zeit, die er gerne aufbringen wollte, um noch einmal in ihrer Nähe sein zu können, in Erinnerung an eine Frau, die ihn geliebt hatte, und die er niemals wirklich hatte vergessen können.  
  
Er tauschte mit Arwen einen kurzen Wimpernschlag des Einvernehmens. Und er lächelte, doch seine Stimme klang ernst und respektvoll, und das Herz tat ihm weh in der Brust. "Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, dich, Jungfer von Rohan, zu all den Ruhmes- und Weihestätten zu geleiten." Und dann, zu Éomer, mit halb gespieltem Groll: "Und du, mein Freund, solltest dir eine gute Erklärung dafür einfallen lassen, warum du uns deine reizende Enkeltochter so lange vorenthalten hast ..."  
  
"Und wann bekomme ich mein Schwert zurück?" sagte Éodin und lachte glücklich.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ... 


End file.
